1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for using a menu in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for using a history menu on a mobile terminal, which allows easy execution of a recently used menu or content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal refers to a terminal that is carried by an individual user and supports various functions using application programs including wireless communication services. Examples of a mobile terminal may include a personal mobile communication services terminal, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a smart phone, an international mobile telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) device, and a wireless local area network (LAN) terminal.
Generally, a mobile terminal has voice call and short message service (SMS) functions. However, the recent rapid development of mobile communication technology has allowed a mobile terminal to support diverse and sophisticated functions including video calls, an electronic-note function, audio/image storage, Internet access, entertainment features, a music playing function, and a camera function to satisfy the changing needs of mobile consumers. Thus, a mobile user can use a mobile terminal to perform various tasks, including placing a voice call, taking a picture, and accessing the Internet.
However, a conventional mobile terminal requires a user to select a desired menu or content by stepping through a number of menus within a menu structure before being able to execute a desired function. This menu selection method makes it difficult for a user who is unaware of the menu structure to effectively use menus. Even if a user is familiar with the menu structure, this menu selection method also requires a user to step through numerous levels of menus in order to select the desired menu. Furthermore, when a user wishes to re-execute recently used content, the user needs to select the content by again stepping through the same menu structure, thus causing user inconvenience.
In order to access a desired website, a user executes a web browser and enters the Internet address of the desired website. When the user wishes to re-access the same website after terminating the Internet connection, they have to access it by repeatedly performing the above steps. As another example, when a user desires to listen to a specific music file (for example, an MP3 file), they execute a playback program, search for a source file stored in the mobile terminal, and select the found source file. Each time access is desired to the same source file after terminating the playback program, the user must repeat the same steps as previously performed.
As described above, the conventional mobile terminal has a drawback in that, in order for a user to execute the desired content, the user must step through the complicated menu structure each time the user wants to use the same content, thus resulting in reduced user satisfaction.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device and method for using a history menu.